DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This is an application for a KO2 Independent Scientist Award (ISA) from the National Institute on Drug Abuse. The applicant is Eric Strain, a physician-researcher in the Department of Psychiatry at Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine. Dr. Strain has devoted his career to research on drug abuse and to treatment of substance abusing patients, with his primary interest focused upon the development of medications for the treatment of opioid and cocaine dependence. This work has included human laboratory studies as well as clinical trials testing the efficacy of medications for the treatment of substance abuse disorders. There are six short-term and two long-term career goals that will be accomplished through the support provided by this ISA. Short-term career goals are: 1) to conduct clinical pharmacology and treatment-evaluation research pertinent to the development of medications for the treatment of substance abuse disorders, 2) to study medication combinations being developed for the treatment of substance abuse disorders, 3) to develop methodologies integrating pharmacotherapies with behavioral therapies in clinical trials of substance abuse treatments, 4) to study treatment approaches for patients with combined opioid and cocaine dependence, 5) to develop expertise in the development process of new medications for the treatment of substance abuse disorders, and 6) to regularly present results from studies at scientific meetings, in peer-reviewed journals, and to the treatment community. Achieving these short-term goals will contribute to accomplishing the first long-term goal, to become a recognized expert in drug abuse, its treatment, and research issues related to the study of substance abuse. In addition, a second long-term goal is to serve as a mentor to young scientists, and especially function as a role model for young physicians interested in pursuing a career in substance abuse research. The Research Plan included in this application provides illustrative investigations that provide a mechanism for achieving the career goals described. These studies examine the pharmacological effects of buprenorphine/naloxone combinations in human laboratory studies, and test a novel pharmacotherapy combined with a known and effective behavioral therapy in an outpatient clinical trial treating cocaine dependence. This research will be conducted through the Behavioral Pharmacology Research Unit (BPRU), a component of the Hopkins Department of Psychiatry. Dr. Strain has the strong support of the BPRU, the Department of Psychiatry, and the Hopkins School of Medicine, and this ISA provides a mechanism for ensuring the continuation of his highly productive career in substance abuse research. Thus, this ISA represents a good investment by NIDA.